


Close

by GrimHeaperr



Series: Sheith Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2016, Sheith Week 2016: Together/Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimHeaperr/pseuds/GrimHeaperr
Summary: Close (noun): The end of an event or of a period of time or activity.





	

Keith was surround by cadets and instructors; the shallow hallway teemed with life and excited chatter. Today was the day Dr. Holt was going to post the two people who would join him on the Kerberos mission, and those who tried out awaited impatiently.

"I hope I got it, I hope I got it I hope I--" A cadet whispered a mantra to herself, her eyes squeezed shut and hands clasped together so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"Good luck everyone!" An instructor shouted from behind him, more “Good Lucks!” echoing in the corridor.

"We got this," Shiro's voice reassured Matthew Holt, whose whole career as a cadet seemed to rely on this decision. He hadn’t yet been promoted to instructor like Shiro was, and this mission could be his big break on getting a higher position in the Galaxy Garrison. Keith had heard a few nasty remarks about Matt, but didn’t say anything. Instead, he glared at whoever dared to talk behind Matt’s back. He knew Matt being the son of the Dr. Holt meant nothing if he could not do his job right.

"I don't know why you're worrying," Keith started offhandedly, yawning. Matt looked at the younger boy nervously, and Shiro sighed, wondering if Keith was going to say something without thinking again. "You guys are obviously going to get picked. Shiro's the best pilot in the Garrison, and Matt is the smartest cadet to ever walk the halls." Shiro and Matt looked at each other and laughed, their nerves calming. Matt patted Keith on the shoulder while Shiro rubbed Keith's hair affectionately. Keith had just stated what he thought -- he knows the nights where Shiro ran on eight cups of coffee and the countless pens chewed up by Matt. There was no way those two were not getting picked.

The noisy hallway came to a sudden silence the moment the unlocking of Dr. Holt's door was heard. Everyone looked at each other nervously as the people in the front took a few steps back, giving Dr. Holt an ample amount of room in the crowded hallway.

"Before I post this," he started, pushing up his spectacles, "I would like to thank those of you who tried out for this mission. All of the applicants were outstanding, but only a few were truly excellent. The judging took a week, and myself and other Galaxy Garrison faculty have come to the conclusion of these two students. All of you are, undoubtably, amazing." Dr. Holt posted the list and returned to his office, and it took Keith all his strength to not be pushed to the ground.

A few cadets were in tears while others congratulated the two who made the mission: Takashi Shirogane and Matthew Holt.

Shiro hugged Matt tightly, a smile adorning both their features. The two had worked their asses off for this chance, and they got it. Students had dispersed after they said their well wishes, or after cursing the two. Keith hugged Matt, and then Shiro, congratulating the both of them on their efforts.

Keith watched the two talk to other cadets and instructors, all the while feeling a sick sense of dread coil in his stomach.

Keith felt something was going to happen. And didn’t know what.

 

 

"What's on your mind?" Shiro whispered in the moonlight, gazing at Keith in wonder. Shiro was still on his high from being picked, and felt invincible.

Keith side-eyed him, a goofy grin on Shiro's features would normally make him blush, but this time was different. Everything felt off. The moonlight felt suffocating, the silence felt intimidating. The darkness that calmed him made him feel vulnerable. Every bone in Keith's body was screaming at him to not let Shiro go to Kerberos, but it had already been decided. It wasn’t his place.

With his forefinger, Shiro lightly moved a strand of stray hair from Keith's face, his pout buried deep in a pillow.

"Talk to me, baby."

Keith sighed, and turned over to where his head faced Shiro.

"I feel like... something is going to go wrong." Keith started cautiously. He watched Shiro's face, waiting for him to say something. "I feel like this will be the last time I see you." Shiro almost didn’t hear the last part. He shifted himself and pulled Keith close to him, engulfing him in a hug under the warmth of the blanket.

"It's only for a year. You won't even notice I'm gone." Keith scoffed and Shiro chuckled light heartedly.

"You have to promise me you'll come back."

"I promise you I will come back. I'll bring you a piece of ice." Keith smacked his chest.

"I'm serious, Shiro." the negative feeling lurched in Keith's stomach again. Shiro sensed the discomfort and placed a light kiss on Keith's forehead.

"I know you are, Keith." Shiro offered his pinky finger to Keith, who rolled his eyes. Shiro just waved it insistently. Keith sighed, wrapping his own pinky with Shiro's.

"I promise you I'll make it back. We will reunite before you know it." Shiro kissed their pinkies, and then kissed Keith.

 

 

Keith was eighteen when that promise was made.

 

 

 

 

 

Keith is nineteen and refuses to believe what he hears.

"The Galaxy Garrison mission to the distant moon of Kerberos is missing, and all crew members are believed to be dead. The Galaxy Garrison has said the crash was presumably caused by pilot error."

Keith's spoon had clattered to the floor, his bowl of cereal forgotten as he made his way to Iverson's office in a blinding rage. The door slid open at his approaching footsteps, and Iverson along with other faculty stood in the middle of the office, gaping at the sudden intrusion.

"Kogane! Get out-"

"No!" Keith shouted, his voice echoing down the hall. "You tell me **_why_** it was blamed on pilot error!" A guard grabbed Keith by his arm but he shook it off, walking straight up to Iverson. "You know who piloted that ship?! It was not some ordinary cadet!" This time, two guards pulled him off Iverson. Keith struggled in their grasp. The teachers around him were silent, and Iverson looked at him as if to say, "I dare you to say more."

"The pilot was _Instructor_ Takashi Shirogane! You think he would crash a ship? Shiro?! A man who was hand picked for the mission, and probably by you!" Keith was breathing heavily, a red haze filling his vision.

"Escort Keith off the premisses." That sentence hit Keith hard, but he still didn't back down.

"Answer me, Iverson!"

"I do not own you, a stupid cadet, anything, Kogane! You are out of line in questioning me!" Iverson bellowed. Keith flinched at the booming of his voice, but he simply would not back down.

"You tell me why Shiro is getting blamed! You tell me why you are blaming a dead man," Keith's voice hitched and his eyes glazed over. "when you know damn well that isn't what happened! Tell the truth, Iverson!" Keith didn't know the truth. And Iverson knew. For all he knew, it really could have been a pilot error. Maybe Shiro did kill them all. But that wasn't it. No, there was no way that was it. He knew Shiro. Shiro would never have let that happen.

Iverson waved him away, and Keith was dragged along the hallways of the Galaxy Garrison, his classmates staring at him as he struggled to get free from the grip of the guards, yelling at them to let him go.

Keith was thrown out of the Galaxy Garrison, his belongings being tossed into the dirt beside him. The sun hung above him, casting shadows that covered his face. The guards turned and walked away as a crowd had gathered to watch. He heard the guards bark at everyone to return to their classes. Keith watched as the crowd dispersed.

Fighting back tears, Keith got up and grabbed his belongings and started walking. 

 

The only home he had was lost.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog/like this fic on [tumblr](http://grimkohai.tumblr.com/post/152231586684/fandom-voltron-legendary-defenders-pairing)!
> 
>  
> 
> I KNOW I could have written better but boy do I got some stuff for Day 3.
> 
> Love,  
> [Grimkohai](http://www.grimkohai.tumblr.com)


End file.
